dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Nader
Merc Overview Has a grenade launcher and the ability drop a grenade after death, exploding all her ammo. Profile When Nader left the army, she thought she’d never fire a weapon again. She studied business law. Graduated with honors. Moved to London with her wife to set up a business arbitration and mediation consultancy . Then came the Dirty Bomb incident, the evacuation, and an invasion of PMC contractors vying for government contracts. Right woman, right job, right place, right time, right? So it came as a shock to all concerned when she went back to field work. Why? She can’t completely explain it. It’s not the money (magnificent). It’s not the risk (considerable). It’s about being all you can be, not settling for a safe alternative, even if the riskier alternative can be, well, lethal. And you thought you had a hard time explaining your decisions to your significant other. Nader specializes in close quarters area denial, locking down choke-points with her grenade launcher. It takes a while for the ability to recharge, so she should always be near a reliable piece of cover. Equally useful for breaking up attacks or groups of defenders, she’s a shock trooper best used in the thick of the action. Abilities Grenade Launcher Nader carries a gun capable of firing egg like grenades dealing high damage directly to players and additional splash damage. Nader carries a maximum of five grenades which recharge overtime at a rate of one grenade per seven seconds. Once fired, the fuse time of a grenade is 1.7s. Martyrdom Can only be used when killed, but not finished. As of Fletcher update, the grenade detonation will not be canceled if Nader is finished after the grenade was armed. Martyrdom has a 0.25s arming time, preventing Nader from instantly arming it after being killed. Detonation time of the grenade is 0.9s. Kills achieved through the Martyrdom ability count as melee kills. Although the merc's description states that you explode her remaining ammo when activating Martyrdom, whether you have ammo left or not, the explosion will occur. The ammo left before detonation does not affect it in any way. Weapons Nader's Default card is the CR73 Standard Operative Primaries * Crotzni (Default) * Hochfir * SMG-9 Secondaries * Caulden (Default) * M9 * Selbstadt .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife * Cricket Bat (Default) * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon killing a player with a melee weapon: * I don't even need grenades for this. * Yo-hoo~ * I can't believe I get paid for this, hehehe. Upon selection in full profile: * I'm Nader, I fire grenades, hence the name. Upon starting a match: * Jawohl ~ /yavol/ (German for Affirmative) Upon firing a grenade: * Grenades! * Like little eggs of death! * Grenades for everyone! * Catch 'em all! (possibly a reference to Pokemon) * Granate! (German for grenade) * I love this part! * Grenade party! Taunts: * I kill you, and you, and you, aaaand... you! (You're Dead!) Special Taunts: * Blutcher! * I can't believe I get paid for this, hehehe. * You are nowhere near as smart as you think you are. * You're not as stupid as you look. But then who could be? * I will not respect you in the morning either. * Well, aren't you the charming one? * Oh you. Again you. Trivia * Nader is of Germanic origins. * When using the Martrydom ability, she actually drops a frag grenade, due to the fact that her grenades wouldn't deal enough damage to kill a player in one go. * Nader's previous job was a lawyer before becoming a mercenary. * According to her profile on the Dirty Bomb webpage, before the Dirty Bombings she lived with her wife. This means she has to be lesbian or bisexual. * Nader's original concept art shows a tattoo on her left arm that says "Rad Soldier 4 Life". This is a little nod to another game made by Splash Damage "Rad Soldier". * Nader is seen in the E3 "Scrubs" trailer. She is seen using her grenade launcher to kill Rhino (or at least knock him out) before being killed by Kira's Orbital Strike. * Her grenade launcher seems to be inspired from a Milkor MGL, as both have a similar appearance and ammunition. This may also be why the tool-tip calls it a Lactic-40, as the original is called a''' Milk'''or MGL. * In-game, Nader's grenade launcher can store a maximum of 5 grenades, when the grenade launcher's texture shows 6 chambers. The grenade launcher that it is based off is also has 6 chambers. This suggests that Nader should be able to store 6 grenades, but she can only store 5. * As of the Containment War Update (2015-10-28) Nader's Martyrdom can no longer instgib full-health players within it's maximum damage range (32cm), however, players below 80 health will be gibed. * Nader appears to have large containers on her back. They are actually extra cylinders for her grenade launcher. It is unknown why she carries them, for she can only reload with single grenades. * Nader's grenade launcher used to be a playable weapon and had a reload animation. The developers later decide to make the grenade launcher an ability and removed the reload animation. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Nader was one of the suspects chosen in the first week, alongside, Arty, Proxy and Sawbonez. Beta Info N/A References More Category:Assault